Pisang
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Nama dia Light Yagami dan dia mencintai pisang. Alasannya? Pisang itu manis dan lagi , kata okaachan pisang dapat membuat hati gembira. Nama dia L Lawliet dan dia mencintai pisang. Alasannya? Pisang itu manis seperti senyum Light.


Death Note © TO kuadrat laah

Pisang © Nate Mello Jeevas

.

Rate: K (I'm not sure)

.

Genre: friendship

.

Summary: Nama dia Light Yagami dan dia mencintai pisang. Alasannya? Pisang itu manis dan lagi , kata okaachan pisang dapat membuat hati gembira. Nama dia L Lawliet dan dia mencintai pisang. Alasannya? Pisang itu manis seperti senyum Light.

.

Warning: OOC ?,Fem!Light, AU, LLight =7tahun, typo(s), ETC

.

.

Suka banget? Review + fav

Suka aja? Review

Suka tapi males review? Favourite

Mau kritik saran? Boleh tapi jangan pedes pedes ya

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun sedang bermain ke taman dekat rumah bersama adik laki lakinya yang berbeda 3 tahun. Tatapan manik coklat madunya menjelajah isi taman dan tidak ada yang berubah. Sepertinya. Ah ternyata ia salah, di pojok taman terdapat bocah laki laki raven sedang duduk di bangku dekat air mancur. Bocah raven itu sangat asing. Tidak pernah sebelumnya si gadis coklat madu itu melihat si raven, padahal si gadis setiap saat bermain ditaman. Memang, wajah bocah raven terlihat _stoic_ tetapi aura muram yang terpancar dari tubuhnya sangat tertangkap oleh mata madunya. Tentu, Light -si gadis kecil bermanik coklat madu ingin menghibur si bocah raven. Sebagaimana okaa_chan_ nya pernah bilang 'jangan pernah mengabaikan orang yang kesusahan'. Sayu, adik laki laki Light, heran dengan kakaknya yang terus menerus menatap bocah raven pemurung yang sedang duduk di taman. "Ne, Onii chan, ada apa?" Light berjengit diajak berbicara tiba tiba oleh Sayu

"Hei Sayu, ayo kita hampiri bocah yang lagi murung di tempat duduk sana yuk"

"Onii chan kenal dia?"

Light menggeleng "Kesempatan mencari teman baru. Sayu tidak mau?"

"Tentu aku mau, Onii chan "

"Sayu, kamu duluan aja, ok? Ga keberatan kan?"

"Iya, nii chan mau kemana?"

"Membeli barang yang dapat membuat dia senang"

"Ugh, nii chan pelcaya dengan bualan okaasan?"

"Itu bukan bualan! Udah ah niichan pergi dulu"

"Hati hati dijalan Onii chan"

~2606~

Light tersenyum simpul melihat adiknya sedang asik bersenda gurau dengan bocah raven. Walau si bocah raven terlihat berekspressi datar tetapi Light sudah tidak merasakan aura muram dari bocah raven.

Light menghampiri mereka berdua. "Konichiwa...apa aku boleh gabung?"

"Silahkan" ujar bocah raven. Dilihat lihat sang raven tidak duduk melainkan jongkok. Sepertinya Light harus memakai kacamata minus.

"A-ano kenapa kau duduk seperti itu?" Tanya Light tersenyum geli menahan tawa

"Yagami san tidak suka?" Light terpengarah. Darimana bocah raven itu tau?

"Bukan begitu, ngomong ngomong panggil aku Light saja. Kau tau namaku dari...?"

"Sayu kun"

Sayu melebarkan senyum lima jarinya dan cengengesan seolah bukan hal besar

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Light berpindah topik yang lebih krenyes

"L Lawliet" Sayu berdecak kagum. Nama Eropa, wajah Asia, pakaian gelandangan. Ups. Ampun, jangan tendang Sayu wahai L FC

"Ini untukmu" ujar Light memberikan sebuah pisang untuk bocah raven yang duduk disampingnya.

"Saya tidak menerima makanan dari orang asing"

Light mencibir kesal merasa tersindir "Tidak aku racuni, L chan"

"Saya laki laki Yagami san"

"Sudah! Makanlah! Pisang itu manis dan bisa membuat kebahagiaan!"

"Saya tidak sedang sedih Yagami san. Terima kasih tapi saya menolak"

_Twitch_

Pelipis Light membentuk pertigaan jalan. Urat uratnya menegang karena kesal "Kenapa sih ga mau terima?!"

Sekelibat ide uhuk cemerlang terlintas diotak gadis kelas 5 SD itu (FYI, Light ikut kelas akselerasi)

"Kan Yagami san suda-"

HAP

Light tersenyum jumawa penuh kemenangan. Back sound we are the champion tiba tiba terngiang di telinga Light. Ia berhasil menjejalkan pisang utuh -tanpa kulit tentu ke mulut L.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk Yagami san, kau ini benar benar parah"

Sayu yang melihat adegan pemaksaan sang kakak cuma bisa tertawa ngakak. Bener bener deh, nii chan, pemaksa kehendak numero uno.

"Nah! Enak tidak?" L mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Light. Light memberikan L sebuah lagi untuk dimakan

"Untung aku membeli lima. Ne, Sayu, kau kan tidak suka pisang, jadi, aku tiga dan L chan dua"

L melotot mendengar pernyataan Light. Set dah, kecil kecil rakus.

"Berarti jatah saya sudah habis dong?" Ini jatah pisang maksudnya, plis, jangan nebsong

"Kau kan tidak beli L chan. Ne, sekarang kau suka pisang kan?"

"Ya, Yagami san"

"Menurutmu rasanya bagaimana?"

"manis" -_Tetapi senyum Light chan jauh lebih manis dari rasa pisang_

.END

A/N: gyaaaa kok aneh gtu ya endingnya? Biarin deh.

Pertama tama ini fic pertama LLight saya. Saya cinta banget sama pairing ini hohoho maaf klo kurang memuaskan ^^

Rnr, please?


End file.
